With the development and needs for user interaction, the popping-screen (sometimes referred to as “bullet screen”) technology enhances interchange and interactivity between users. Users can rely on real-time popping-screen system to achieve a need for interaction in popping-screen or communication. The real-time feature of the popping-screen provides a new way for information display.
The existing popping-screen push technology is provided with a popping-screen server and a player, the real-time popping-screen is achieved by polling the popping-screen server, the efficiency thereof is relatively low.